Nightwish
by Mechanic
Summary: A vigilante, Nightwish, begin's appearing to help innocent people in the curropt London when she is being hunted. Soon she finds another vigilante simply named; V. Dedicated to Bellafullmetalvamp.


_Nightwish._

_by, The Mechanic X._

_For: Bellafullmetalvamp.  
A loyal and friendly fan._

* * *

_'On February 25th, the infamous Nightwish struck, assaulting a retired after fifteen years officer of the law; Henry Fletcher._

_On April 7th, the infamous Nightwish had kidnapped an official; Robert Irison.  
Exactly five months later, the official was returned in perfect condition._

_Two months later, another strike, officer John Dale of even higher ranks had disappeared.  
Only three months later he was found and imminently rushed to a hospital where he now stays in a coma under consistent care._

_Last but not least, on the next month after Officer John Dale was returned, Colonel Keller Williams was kidnapped and tortured for seven months before he was found and taken to a hospital for his major injuries and scars.  
Shortly after healing he was taken to an insane asylum due to his extremely unbalanced psychological spite for the infamous Nightwish.'_

"That's all sir" A record official said turning around in his seat. "That's the famous Nightwish's crimes so far, besides for a few stealing here and there, mostly home utensils" He continued chewing his gum.

"Hmm. Nothing about this Nightwish character?" The man asked.  
The record official rolled his eyes turned back to the computer and searched up Nightwish's biography.

"Says here, all that's known about Nightwish is the name that person has chosen...um..." He attempted to search more documents.

"Also, that Nightwish was last seen between Taylor Court and Loberry Drive, in the subdivision of Foxx homes" He said. "And that three people had seemed to conversed with Nightwish then walked away, they don't know where because it was at eleven fifty four at night, but all that's described is a female, long hair and two male figures" He clicked a few more links and eventually came up to an I.D page.

"Simple, no name, no gender, no age, no nothing, this Nightwish character is nothing but myth pretty much, was it not for those guys were got hurt then Nightwish wouldn't be anything but some fable to scare kids from the cookie jar" He chuckled.

The man who had asked about Nightwish chuckled as well, "True, where is Foxx homes?" He asked, "Umm..." The record official searched the documents.

"Not very far from here, just off Wendell Road" He smiled. "I know where that is, thanks so much for the help" The man said and turned to leave.

"Yeah, no problem, gives me something to do, you know, no one comes here often" The record official said before the man left.

**_Later that night..._**

In the ally ways, a woman cried out for help from the fingermen who were assailing her.

A figure in black appeared behind the men, the woman ignored the fingermen in shock of the mask she could see and then another figure to her left.

The man holding the woman suddenly had a thin metal around his neck, before they could react he was pulled into the darkness and silenced.

The men released the woman and turned around, coming face to face with a white smiling mask, soon enough daggers began appearing, their shining silver blades perfectly reflected the terrified faces of the fingermen.

The smiling mask swiftly and steadily moved his dagger into one fingerman and then out and into another, the daggers were so clean that instead of the traditional dark hero or heroines blade which would normally consist of rough edges and a bloody blade.

The other figure that had appeared to the woman's left had taken out two of the last fingermen after they rushed at the person, unaware of the sharp and cold daggers that laid hidden under the black cloak.

Soon the fingermen were lifeless bodies resting on the cold, wet stone ground.

"Here" The figure with a more female appearance in the mask offered. The woman took the hand of one of her rescuers and nervously stood before them.

When the woman looked behind the rescuer with the female mask, her savior quickly turned around and saw that instead of a fingerman, it was another person in a black cloak retrieving his daggers.

The faded female mask had noticed the masked one was also helping, sheathed the daggers and just as sudden as the female mask appeared, it disappeared.

The woman who was being assaulted was more then confused now.

"I have to learn to watch out more..." The female mask said as it walked swiftly down the ally ways.

With a sigh of frustration, the mask turned a corner and hid in the shadows.

**_Week's later..._**

Again, the man came to the recording office.

"Ay! Look who's back!" The record officer exclaimed happily.

"I heard you got some video records you didn't show me" He said walking toward the record official.

"Ah yes, those, unfortunately, are classified, I am not, currently,at liberty to show you" The record official said in his chair, slumped down and biting on the end of a pencil.

"Yes, you are" The man said, flashing his badge at him, instantly the record official shot up, putting the pencil down and clearing his throat. "Um. Oh, yes, well... uh. If I had known that, I would have shown you sooner, here are the records" A bit nervous he walked to a file holder and searches for a moment before pulling out a medium sized file.

"All of Nightwish's... classified files, personal and all things that are known about her status" He said passing him the files.  
"Much appreciated" The man said before turning and leaving.

"Yeah... well, your welcome... I think" The stumbling record keeper said before sitting back in his seat.

The man stepped into his car and drove away, heading back to his office to study these files closer.

Upon arriving, he sat on his office chair and began to open the folder.

'_Name: Unknown.  
Whereabouts: Unknown.  
Status: Active, Vigilante.  
Family: Unknown.  
Connections: Unknown._

_Gender: Female.  
Age: Possibly 34._

_Witnesses:  
J. Mendez.  
K. Morrison. - connection to M. Robert.  
C. Miller. - related to J. Miller.  
M. Robert.  
S. Fletcher. - related to H. Fletcher.  
J. Miller. - related to C. Miller.  
F. Mabel.  
C. Fisher.  
B. Deals.  
S. Allen.  
D. Harris.  
H. Fletcher. -related to S. Fletcher, also first victim of Nightwish.  
J. Dale. -second victim of Nightwish.  
K. Williams. - last victim of Nightwish._

_Possible status:_

_Name: Regina Thomas. (?)  
Age: 32. (?)  
Gender: Female.  
Location: Hampton Homes._

_Notice: Possible status is only guesses officials have made on the potential people who could be related/affiliated or may be Nightwish.'_

"Where's Robert?" Checking over the list of witnesses again, Robert Irison was no where to be found.  
"Huh, how odd" Ignoring the missing name he put the disc into the TV and watched the recording.

Playing the disc the man watched as suddenly, as if out of a comic book, or fiction movie, the shadows in the ally way's moved and Nightwish appeared.

Showing four fingermen down without them even able to touch her, she helped a woman to her feet.  
"Would you like escorting home?" Nightwish asked after helping the woman up.  
"Yes, I would like that very much" The woman said looking strangely at Nightwish.  
"Your that... vigilante the cops are looking for, aren't you?" She asked, Nightwish sighed. "Unfortunately, yes they search and search, but they can never find me, and I assure you I am not in any way, shape or form, a villain or someone looking to harm a kind man or woman, such as yourself"

What seemed like Nightwish looking for approval, the woman nodded. "Okay, I'll bite,who are you?" She asked.  
All Nightwish did was chuckle. "Am I not wearing a mask?" She asked, the woman nodded. "Am I not wearing a cloak?" The woman nodded again, slightly confused.  
"Are the police oblivious as to who I am? Or where I am at?" Again, the woman nodded.  
"I get it, sorry" The rolled her eyes and smiled, "No need to apologize, I would do the exact same thing if I were you, all I can say is that I am Nightwish and for the night I will be your guardian angel" Nightwish bowed in respect.

"Okay, well, I'm rather tired now, I would like to go home" Nightwish came right back up from her bow. "May I ask a question of you first?" The woman nodded. "Shoot"  
"Your not from here, are you?" Nightwish asked.  
The woman chuckled. "Your good, I'm American"  
"Ah, the U.S of A, some say it's wonderful, I myself have never been but once when I was very young, how is it?"  
"Lovely if your in the right places, there are some towns and cities just as chaotic as here" Nightwishtilted her head.  
"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you, if I did, it's just that this place, is so... busy and strict,constantly forced to watch your back even if it's a public spot or if there are law enforcers around, their all corrupted" Nightwish nodded.  
"It's quite alright really, I know where I live is much more...for lack of a better word, dirty and gritty, but I get by helping those who are less fortunate then I" The woman smiled.

"Well, that's what makes you that person"  
Nightwish stared at her. "Who?"  
"The hero" She said grinning.

Nightwish nodded at the woman.  
"We should go, more fingermen will appear soon" Smiling, the woman agreed and shook off her nervous side and began walking, Nightwish disappeared into the shadows again and followed the woman.

The disc stopped.  
Looking at the folder, it appeared that the woman was Carrie Fisher, an American woman who moved to London when she was fifteen had been living with a British family for several years before she moved out and began living by herself in London.  
The disc was last year, April.

The woman was now 26 and single.

The man thought before acting, Carrie Fisher was now a serious connection to Nightwish.  
Seeing where she lived, Deerfield, an apartment complex, just south of his location...

* * *

_First part to be redone is... Done!  
This, as I said before, is a thank you, tribute and appreciation to a kind friend and fan of Nightwish's original adventures.  
Thank you Bella, I do truly appreciate the support and kindness you've shown me.  
and I will continue this series to be dedicated to you._


End file.
